


Happy Valentines You Idiot

by mihori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Hanji - Freeform, Mentions of Levi - Freeform, mention of mikasa - Freeform, mentions of Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am in a temporary writing hiatus till May, but I broke that for just this one day for my beloved muse, my co-author, and my loving friend's birthday!!! Happy Birthday to you Moonlessnight126!!! I really hope you like this because I am pretty new to this fandom and I wrote this especially for your special day!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines You Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlessnight126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlessnight126/gifts).



> I am in a temporary writing hiatus till May, but I broke that for just this one day for my beloved muse, my co-author, and my loving friend's birthday!!! Happy Birthday to you Moonlessnight126!!! I really hope you like this because I am pretty new to this fandom and I wrote this especially for your special day!

Eren stifled a cry as he hid himself in an empty boys bathroom at the top most floor of their school. He tried not to think about the stupidity that is horseface and his shitfaced asshole-ish personality. 

Let’s go back. 

Earlier that day, Eren had come to school in high spirits. His heart thumping wildly but nonetheless happy at the day to come but little did he know his smile was about to turn upside down.

“Hey Jean!” Eren called out to his best friend, enveloping him in a one armed hug as he threw his arm around Jean’s shoulder. Jean grunted his response as he sighed heavily.

“What’s up Jean?” Eren asked concerned, his eyes lowering at the pout Jean sported. 

“It’s Valentines.” 

Eren grinned, “I know! Why? What’s wrong with it?” He asked, oblivious of the frown Jean now sported.

“What do you mean what’s wrong with it? Every thing is wrong with it! It’s VALENTINES! And it’ll be the loneliest day ever!” 

Eren huffed, “Don’t be an idiot. It won’t be lonely. I’ve got a lot planned for us and—“ 

“Of course it’ll be lonely! It’ll be just US again! No girls! Not even your sister Mikasa will want to spend time with us now that she has a boyfriend.” Jean pouted.

“I always looked forward to Valentines because Mikasa will be there, you know.” 

Eren frowned. “No, I don’t know. What does Mikasa have to do with this anyways? Didn’t we spend Valentines together because we want to be together? Not because of Mikasa and that she will be there...” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Jean shrugged, “Dude, I like hanging with you too, but there has to be girls for Valentines!” Eren frowned. “What do you mean--?” 

Eren’s sentence was cut off though when Armin came, saying hello to both of them before rushing off to class. Hearing the bell, both of them stopped their conversation and picked up the pace.

The next few hours of classes proved to be excruciating for Eren and though his heart continued to hammer, it now hammered in a different tune. Instead of excitement, he felt a kind of dread that almost made him puke and though he did keep it in, he felt he was about to explode like a rocket by the time Lunch came around.

He stood from his seat and went straight for Jean. Getting him to stop eating and listen to him proved to be a huge hurdle but as the romans say, if you can’t beat them, join them. So he wasted another hour eating. Completely forgetting the task at hand until he remembered it again when the bell rang. 

“Fuck!” He suddenly shouted, the whole class turned to him and Eren just scowled at them as he sat on his seat. Ignoring Jean’s questions on what was wrong as well as Armin’s nudges and flying notes.

After another few hours of boring classes, Eren got fed up and stood while the teacher was in the middle of an intense explanation. The class had become quiet when he stood and instead of letting him leave quietly. There was a chalk thrown straight to his forehead, it hurt like hell and it was like a bullet in the head. He crowed and painfully crouched down, the teacher, instead of helping him up and be apologetic at the unconventional throw. 

He clicked his tongue and ordered Jean to help him to the infirmary, saying, “Stupid brat doesn’t even know how to dodge.” 

Eren huffed and left, well at least he got to leave and Jean was coming. Lucky.

Once they were at the infirmary, Jean helped him find the bandaid and alcohol as he sat in the empty bed. The nurse was out so Jean had to find everything for his since he still felt a bit light-headed. Not that the chalk was entirely to blame at this, no, it was because of something far greater. 

Eren gulped as he clutched the card in his jacket pocket.

“Hey Jean…” He trailed off.

“Be there in a sec, hold on, I can’t find the stupid alcohol. Why did she even hide it? I swear, nurse Hanji has it in for us. Wait, I guess that’ll be professor Levi then, huh, since he’s the one who did that to you. Ah! Found it!” 

Jean neared Eren and closed the gap between them as he dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol and cleaned Eren’s wound before applying a bruise cream and then the bandaid. “There, all patched up. How are you feeling?”

“Jean, I—here.” He took the plunge and handed the card to him.

His face heating up as he closed his eyes and held up the card.

  


Jean made a face and looked away.

“Hey, you know, I – I don’t think that… Well, are you? Is this a joke?” He finally said. Jean was scowling now. 

“What?!” Eren exclaimed. 

“A joke, Eren. You know I hate jokes like this.”

“It’s not a fucking joke Jean. I mean every fucking word you fucking idiot!”

Jean scowled, “What? Like fuck you do! I’m not gay! And so are you!”

“How do you know that?! I fucking don’t like girls the way you think I do Jean!” Eren frowned and pushed him roughly, “I fucking.” He pointed at Jean’s chest. “Like. You.” He growled out.

“WHY? You ask? I don’t fucking know but I just do!” He sniffled, his eyes tearing up as he looked away and stomped off. Running away as fast as he could.

Which brings us to the present. 

“Fucking stupid Jean” he growled out, his eyes tearing up again at the thought of the rejection and the ruined friendship. He growled under his breath and closed his eyes. Letting the tears fall as he let his thoughts envelope him.

A few hours later, he grew tired sitting in the smelly bathroom and had moved to the rooftop. Climbing to the top he basked in the last glows of sunset as he waited for everyone to head out of school so he can go back to class and get his things then go home with a heavy heart and a dread for tomorrow.

He sighed. 

“Fucking stupid horse!” He shouted, letting out the frustrations that built up and the anger that seemed to just grow and seep out of him.

A door opening made him look down from where he sat and he stifled a growing growl. 

“What do you want Jean?” He asked hostilely from atop his perch. 

“Dude! What are you doing up there?” He stepped out from the door and climbed up.

“So, I did some thinking.” 

“How original. How ever did you do that?” 

“Don’t be such a fucker Jaeger. Let me talk.” 

Eren huffed, “Go on then.” 

“I did some thinking and well, maybe I can try this out, you know. It’s not going to be easy but I think we can try, you know?” 

Eren’s glare softened and he looked down at Jean’s trembling hands.

“I just don’t want to lose you and if you think you’re gay for me, and well, I think I’d like to be gay for you too, if you’ll let me.” 

Eren nodded in understanding.

“I mean, it might not be possible with the way I acted but I sure hope that you can, you know, let me try.” 

Eren chuckled, “Yeah, I get it. Let’s do it. If it doesn’t work out, friends?” He said, a small smile growing on his lips. The fire in his chest, apparently extinguished. 

“Yeah! Of course! Friends! So, uh,”

Jean gave Eren his bag and said, “Open it.” 

Eren grinned, and hoped, as he opened his bag he smirked at the sight. Inside were some wildflowers and a chocolate heart box. 

“Happy Valentines, Eren, so will you be my valentine?” He blushed and looked away from Eren.

“Fuck this feels so awkward.” Jean grumbled as Eren opened up the box and ate a chocolate bonbon. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll get better. I promise.” Eren said, a soft smile on his face as he leaned towards Jean and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Jean smiled as well at that, leaning into Eren as well so he can give his own version of a good valentines kiss. 

“You’re such an idiot, Eren.” He leaned in and kissed Eren, meaning it with every lick and open-mouthed kisses, loving the chocolate kisses between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes here, if there are, tell me immediately and I will fix it!! This is just so unbeta'd and well any help from all of you my beloved readers is greatly appreciated!


End file.
